I Just Saw A Ghost!
by gryffindorgirl321
Summary: When Sara's mom has her lock up the Franklin Institute, Sara sees a lot more than just history


"I Just Saw a Ghost!"

by: Olivia Barron

Sara looked up from her book. She was alone at The Franklin Institute with her brother Jack.

Sara was twelve years old with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Jack was six years old with brown hair and green eyes.

Jack and Sara's mother worked at The Franklin Institute in Philadelphia and would take Sara and Jack with her. At first Sara thought it was very boring. But as she spent more and more time in The Institute, she grew to like it and enjoy her time there. And she loved it when her mother went out on her lunch break. Because that was when she got to be in charge for an hour. Best of all, Jack wouldn't be there for her to watch. Sometimes. There were days when her mother counted on Sara to watch Jack. And those days were torture. On the bright side though, she got paid for it.

Sara, whose head was in the clouds, came back to Earth with a hard BUMP when a voice said, "Excuse me?"

She looked up and saw that a Girl Scout troop had come into the lobby. She jumped up. "Yes?"

"We'd like a tour of The Institute, please." said the woman.

"Sure," said Sara. She faced the group.

"Welcome to The Franklin Institute. My name is Sara and I will be your guide for this afternoon. But first, let me tell you some facts about Benjamin Franklin."

She got all the way to Fact Number Three without any interruptions.

"Franklin was an ambassador of The United States in-"

"Sara! Sara!" interrupted Jack as he ran into the lobby.

"Oh joy." thought Sara. "Jack, I can't play with you right now. Go somewhere else."

"It's okay," said a Girl Scout. "I'm an only child. I wish I had a brother."

"Trust me, you don't," Sara told the scout. "Jack, I'm in charge and I'm telling you to go somewhere in this place. Now!"

"Okay." said Jack. He ran out of the lobby.

Sara ended her facts and gave the troop a full tour of The Institute. But the whole time, to her annoyance, the troop only did two things: marvel at the artifacts and talk about Jack.

"He was so cute!"

"I wish I had my camera. He was adorable!"

At the end of the tour, Sara asked for any questions and wasn't really surprised to see that the whole troop stuck their hands up.

"That aren't about my brother!"

Three- fourths of the hands went down.

Sara answered their questions and the troop left, a lot of them grumbling.

Suddenly, Sara felt the air go chilly. She looked up and almost screamed. There, standing by the statue of Benjamin Franklin, was an old man with glasses. That face looked familiar…

"Sara?"

She jumped. It was her mom. Sara tried to make her face look irritated.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "You've been gone for about two hours! It's five minutes to closing time!"

"Sorry about that," said her mother. "Your dad called at the last minute to ask if I could pick him up. So I had to drive all the way across town and back to pick him up and drop him-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" interrupted Jack. He had the janitor's keys in his tiny little fist.

"Jack, did you take those? Give them back and wait in the car. Sara, I owe you extra, right?"

"I wanna stay with Sara!" pouted Jack.

"Alright. You can stay with Sara." said her mom, although Sara gave her a look that completely said, "Not on your life!"

"Sara, can you lock up?" asked her mom. "I'll be here in a few minutes, okay?"

"But Mom!" Sara protested, but she was to late.

"Okay Jack," said Sara. "You're staying right her while I-"

Jack had disappeared. Sara was starting to freak out when she felt the air go chilly. Then she saw the old man she had saw earlier. But this time he was pointing somewhere.

"The planetarium." thought Sara and dashed off.

She found Jack hanging on to the Jupiter on the model of the solar system on the ceiling.

"I'll get you down!" she called up to him. Then she thought, "How am I going to get up there?"

Then she remembered that she had taken rock climbing over the summer. She could climb up, grab Jack, and climb down. But then she remembered that she was afraid of heights. But Jack was more important.

She started climbing. When she had climbed up, she looked down and almost fell of Earth. She stopped looking, climbed over to Jack, grabbed him, and climbed down.

Once they were on the ground, they ran to the front to find that their mom was already there.

Jack ran to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"

Sara had to put her hand on the front desk to steady herself. Then she saw the ghost by the statue of Benjamin Franklin. They looked a lot alike. Then it hit her. She was seeing Ben Franklin!

The ghost nodded at her, then disappeared.

Sara let out a breath. She knew no one would believe or understand her.

Well, at least one person would.

THE END


End file.
